


After Hours

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Breeding Kink, Cum Play, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, PWP, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Request: If you want how about a Dean Smith x Reader and Comeplay? (if it’s not taken) figure we can add some AU in the mix. I love me some Dean Smith (such a good boy in his office lol)
Relationships: Dean Smith & You, Dean Smith/You
Kudos: 28





	After Hours

“You have an appointment, Mr. Smith.” You said turning your leg to show off how short your skirt was, as you stood in your boss’s doorway.

“I thought I told you to go home an hour ago? I thought you were going to get ready? Oh.” Dean looked up for the first time then, and barely kept himself from drooling at the sight of you.

“I was hoping we could discuss my position at this company.” You sauntered into his office to stand at his desk as he came around to be between you and the door.

“I think your position should be on that desk right there.” He motioned behind you.

You grinned wickedly, then the two of you stripped out of your clothes, kissing each other and making a mess of his office, until he had you pinned beneath him, hard cock pressed deeply inside of you.

You both tried to catch your breath and reveled in the feel of his bare cock against the inside of you.

“Shit.” You panted as he began to pump frantically, his hips stuttering, signaling his impending orgasm. “Pull out, Dean.” You barely managed to get the words out in time for him slip his cock between your bellies and spill his hot seed there.

“Why did you want me to pull out?” Dean asked as he panted with his head resting on your breasts.

“I can’t risk you knocking me up! You’re my boss.” You whispered the last part like there was anyone around to hear it.

“Is that the only reason?” He asked letting his hands roam your stomach. “We could’ve used other protection. Aren’t you on the pill?”

“I haven’t filled my prescription yet.” You admitted. Dean’s hand still momentarily before sliding down to your mound.

“Really?” He asked getting his cum on his fingers deliberately.

“What are you doing?” You asked watching the sticky fluid drip from his fingers as he brought them Between your legs.

“Are you sure you can’t have my baby? I’ll make sure you’re well cared for.” 

“Oh god. Dean. Please.” You moaned as his fingers touched his cum to your cunt.

“It’s Mr. Smith to you.” He growled before pushing his cum coated fingers into your dripping entrance.

His fingers fucked you, using his spunk as natural lubricant until his erection pulsed again your leg.

“Please Mr. Smith, fuck me.” You cried in pleasure another orgasm washing over you.

“Not yet.” He panted before taking more of his cum from your belly and rubbing it onto his cock.

He lined himself up at the opening of your channel barely notching the flared head inside then began to stroke himself.

Both of you watched as his body would tense in the onset of his orgasm,but he would pinch his cock and keep himself from falling over the edge. His cursing and gasping was pornographic, and you could feel the small interrupted spurts of cum. Then he would use the head of his cock to force the white fluid back into your cunt instead of drilling out.

“Holy shit.” You cursed breathily the third time he was able to do it.

“Couldn’t have said it better babe.” He grunted then slammed his cock into you fully and came in a hoarse rush.


End file.
